The Last Letter
by LiaLautner19
Summary: Cindy and Jimmy's relationship had caught the attention of Cindy's mother and she is clearly not happy about it. ONE-SHOT


**Summary:** Cindy and Jimmy's relationship had caught the attention of Cindy's mother and she is clearly not happy about it.

**Disclaimer:**  
Jimmy Neutron © Nickelodeon

Storyline © me on 23-Feb-2008

Letter content © Mohd. Farhan (former senior of mine)

Yes, I asked his permission to use his letter, don't worry. :)

**The Last Letter**

A fictional story by Lia

School had just finished for the day and Jimmy, with his new girlfriend Cindy, walked home together hand-in-hand seeing as they lived opposite each other. As they walked, they reminisced the days when they acted like immature brats but only to mask their true feelings for each other.

"We were competitive at every thing," Cindy said with a chuckle.

"Not to mention we made it into such a big deal; but I guess that's what made our arguments so fun" agreed Jimmy as he wrapped an arm around Cindy's shoulder. Cindy sighed. At times like these she felt like the luckiest girl in the world; in the hands of a protective and caring boyfriend.

"I can't believe it took us such a long time before it finally came out" Cindy sighed.

"Yeah, we wasted a lot of time, or else, this would have been our routine every day" replied Jimmy as he whirled Cindy around and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. He could feel Cindy grin which made him deepen the kiss even more.

"I'm still not used to that, you know; but I like it" Cindy commented once Jimmy pulled back. Jimmy smiled at her as they reached the street that separated their houses.

"I'll see you tomorrow sweetie," Cindy said and gave him a goodbye kiss before he walked straight to his house. She watched his back retrieve and only went inside her house when Jimmy had entered his front door.

"Had a nice walk Cynthia?" Mrs. Vortex greeted her with a sneer which went unnoticed to Cindy as she glided up the stairs.

"Get your head out of the clouds, Cynthia, your father and I need to have a word with you" Cindy's mother demanded sharply. Clearly she was not amused with her love-struck daughter's behavior.

"Yes mother" Cindy replied with a love-struck sigh, frustrating her mother even more. They both entered the living room where Cindy's father was waiting for them both.

Seeing her parents' sour expressions as they all sat down, Mr. and Mrs. Vortex opposite Cindy on the white sofa, Cindy decided it best to keep her emotions in tact. She loved her parents and she didn't like it when she disappointed them and vice versa.

"Cynthia…" her father began.

_'Uh oh, this can't be good'_ thought Cindy as her father only called her 'Cynthia' when there was something serious.

"As your father, you know I want what's best for you. Lately though, your behavior isn't…well, how do I put it-"

"You're acting like an air-headed stereotype. Didn't we raise you to go beyond that?" Mrs. Vortex said, an air of arrogance surrounding her voice.

Cindy's heart stung hearing her mother say that but she respected her parents and dare not interrupt them until they were more precise with their words. She turned to her father for elaboration of her mother's words.

Mr. Vortex looked down at the floor and back to Cindy's emerald eyes. "What your mother is trying to say is-"

"Trying to say? I voiced it out loud and clear! Am I the only one in family that has any brains left?!" Sasha cried out frustrated, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Calm down Sasha, Cindy doesn't even know what it is we're talking about" Mr. Vortex tried to coax his wife.

_'You got that right…'_ thought Cindy, starting to grow impatient. She had promised to go out with Jimmy to meet the gang at the Candy Bar around five and she wanted to get a head start on the day's homework before going.

"It's that boy…" hissed Sasha, venom dripping with every word.

"What, you mean Jimmy?" asked Cindy, speaking for the first time.

"Yes, who else would it be that could turn you into a mindless, love-sick puppy dog? It was bad enough he had to go and destroy the town every other day with his useless inventions but I will not have a crazed weirdo as my future son-in-law" Sasha voiced out before Mr. Vortex had a chance to say anything.

Cindy's jaw dropped at her mother who was fanning herself dramatically and back to her father who was rubbing his temples, obviously embarrassed at his wife's overactive outburst.

"Son-in-law?! Mother, whoever said anything about marriage?" Cindy cried out, slightly amused at her mother's dramatic antics.

"Exactly, it will never happen because you are going to break it off with him today! That way, in the years to come, you will find a nicer man, worthy enough to be called my son-in-law" Sasha explained her voice calming down with every word.

"Mother, I am only 16, I have got a long way to go before I can even think about frills and wedding bells," Cindy argued, annoyed with her mother's behavior with every second that passed by.

"True, which is why I want you to call it quits between you and that Nerdtron fellow-"

"His name's Neutron" Cindy said through gritted teeth, regretting giving Jimmy said nickname during their younger days.

"Whatever, the point is, you are not to see him again as I won't have it! It won't do your image any good"

"I love Jimmy!" Cindy shouted, losing her temper.

"Look what the boy has done to you, Cynthia! Ever since he and his wretched family came along, your grades have been slipping to him-"

"I am second best!" defended Cindy.

"While he gets the honorable title that you used to be yours!" finished Sasha, her eyes flashing angrily. "I raised you to be better than that. I really thought you would defeat him one day and get back what was rightfully yours but I get something worse!"

"Sasha-"

"My own daughter in a…a relationship with him! It's despicable! I'm surprised I can still show my face in this town with pride"

"Sasha, that's enough!" shouted Mr. Vortex as Cindy raced upstairs to her room, hot tears streaming down her face.

* * *

"It's horrible Libby! I can't believe my mother would be so cruel! What have I done wrong?" sobbed Cindy on the phone. After her mother's outburst, she had gone upstairs in tears and didn't stop for at least ten minutes, after which she called her best friend.

"I'm so sorry, girl," Libby sympathized for her best friend. It was common knowledge that Sasha Vortex was a rather hypocritical aristocrat who only wanted the best things in life. Having her only daughter in a relationship with a boy who was known for wrecking the town and creating havoc wasn't one of them.

"Girl, I wish there was something I could do," Libby said. Currently, she was getting ready to go to the Candy Bar with Sheen as promised but now that Cindy was calling an S.O.S, she was seriously rethinking the afternoon's plans with her boyfriend.

"Libby, this is very hard for me to say but…I have to obey my mother's orders, no matter how much it hurts me to do so…"

"Cindy no! Don't do that! Don't listen to what your mother says, listen to your heart!"

"What am I supposed to do? I can't betray my mother, she'll surely send me off to boarding school then I'll never get to see Jimmy again, ever!"

Libby sighed. She knew Cindy was trying her very best to be brave, she could tell even though she was on the other end of the line. She pitied her best friend for having such a status-conscious family.

"So Libby, I need you to do something for me…"

"Anything girl, you just name it"

"Tell Jimmy the bad news; I can't see him again"

* * *

"She WHAT?!" Jimmy choked out the vanilla milkshake he had been drinking. The cold feeling down his throat made him cough continuously for a few seconds.

"Nice going Sheen, way to make our lives look like a cartoon" Libby said as she thumped Sheen lightly in the back of the head. On the way to the Candy Bar, she had filled him in on what Cindy had just told her.

So Sheen figured it would be best if he, as Jimmy's best friend, told him the 'unbelievably, horrifying, world-crushing bad news' as he so lightly called it. He also chose the perfect time; when Jimmy had a mouthful of ice-cold milk product going down his esophagus.

"This can't be happening…" Jimmy said, his hands to his head, which, ever since reaching puberty, was now proportional to his body.

"Brain freezes usually do when you drink ice too quickly," Carl responded, misinterpreting Jimmy's actions as the usual brain freeze. Jimmy gave him a death glare before turning his attention to Libby.

"Libby, tell me this isn't true," he pleaded.

Libby sighed. "I'm sorry Jimmy, it is. Her parents are like drill sergeants, I don't know how that girl can stand them two," she replied with a little bit of attitude.

"Hey come on Jimmy, there's a lot of fish in the sea," Carl tried to be reassuring.

"I love Cindy!" Jimmy replied through gritted teeth.

"It's too bad you can't like, go over and talk to them or something-" Sheen began.

"That's it! Sheen you're a genius!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Whoa, hold up there lover boy. Do you really want to face Cindy's parents?" Libby asked, stopping him before he got up from his seat.

"Err yes…" Jimmy answered.

"Boy, you may be a genius but you ain't no expert in love, aren't you?" Libby sighed. "You can't go over and talk to her parents, that'll make you look desperate. Besides, you're the reason they won't let Cindy see you again, remember?"

"So what do you think I should do?" Jimmy asked, sitting back down.

"I got myself an idea," Libby replied with a wink.

* * *

The next day found Cindy moping in her room, listening to every heart-break song her CDs contained. She was just listening to _Say Goodbye_ by Chris Brown when suddenly; her mother came in with a smirk on her face.

"I'm proud of you, Cynthia." She said.

Cindy slowed down the volume and looked at her mother with a puzzled look.

"You ended things with him and he came by just now personally with a letter of his opinions on what you did. He asked me to give it to you and mentioned he respects your decision."

Sasha handed a small envelope to Cindy and left, allowing Cindy to read the letter privately. Cindy's heart thumped madly. She tore open the envelope and studied the contents of the letter which went;

_1. The great love that I have for you_

_2. Is gone and I find my dislike for you_

_3. Grows everyday, when I see you_

_4. I don't even like your face_

_5. The one thing I want is to_

_6. Look at the other girls – I never wanted to_

_7. Be with you – Our last conversation_

_8. Was very boring and has not_

_9. Made me look forwards to see you again_

_10. You think only of yourself_

_11. If we were together, I know that I would find_

_12. Life is difficult and I would have no_

_13. Pleasure living with you – I have a heart_

_14. To give but it is something that_

_15. I want to give you – No one is more_

_16. Foolish and selfish than you and you are not_

_17. Able to care for me and help me_

_18. I want you to understand that_

_19. I speak the truth – you will do me a favor_

_20. If you think this is the end. Do not try_

_21. To answer this. Your letter is full of_

_22. Things that do not interest me. You have no_

_23. True love for me. Goodbye! Believe me_

_24. I do not care about you even a little. Please do not think that_

_25. I am still your boyfriend…_

Cindy's hands were shaking.

_How could he???_

She was about to crumple the note and scream her lungs out when she noticed a small note on the bottom of the letter saying "**READ BETWEEN THE LINES**" in a familiar handwriting. It was Libby's.

Cindy reread the letter, skipping the even sentences but only reading the sentences in the odd numbers. In the end, she sighed in relief and was smiling on her own. How could she be so stupid and even thought of really letting him go?


End file.
